Grand Theft Auto VI Episodes Of Los Santos
by HelloFriend33
Summary: This is my first story and it may be good. My own character moves to Los Santos from Liberty City and meets up with Lamar and Franklin, more inside.


**Ok, so I'm new to this writing thing. But, I've been having some ideas about my character from GTA Online and I kind of wanted to make my own GTA 6 type thing. This takes place a couple months after the last mission in GTA 5**

* * *

**10:15 Liberty City International Airport**

"Yeah, I'd like to buy 1 ticket to Los Santos."

"Ok, that will be 299 dollars sir." The woman said.

"Alright." I said, handing the money to the woman.

She handed me my ticket and I walked off waiting for my 11 o'clock flight. I decided to call Lamar, the whole reason I was moving out to San Andreas.

"Hey dude, I just bought my ticket. I should be there by 10 your time." I spoke.

"Fuck yeah nigga! Alright, I be there to pick ya up homie."

"Alright nigga." I said hanging up.

* * *

**8:30 Vinewood Hills, Los Santos**

"Wassup Homie!" Lamar yelled barging through my door.

"Nothin' nigga what you doin'?" I stopped petting Chop and looked up at Lamar.

"F, one my homies is movin' out here to Santos!"

"Man, why you think I give a fuck?" I questioned.

"Because man! He was part of the Family in Liberty City!"

"Whats he look like?" I pulled the a pizza box from the fridge as Lamar set down in front of the tv.

"Uh, he's a little taller than you, he black, umm dreads, lotta tattoos, and uh he got some piercings, his names Jerome. I met him when I went up there with Stretch a couple years ago."

"Alright man, when he gettin here?"

"He said about ten, and he be staying with me for a couple days until he find a house. So just come over to my place then."

"Okay man."

* * *

**On The Plane**

"So, you goin out to Los Santos too?" I asked a man as we prepared for take off.

"Yeah, I gotta few buddies out there." He said.

"Uh yeah me too man, I got this friend Lamar Davis. You ever heard of him?"

"No, I haven't." He replied.

"Hey dude, I'm Jerome, Jerome Carter."

"I'm Niko, Niko Bellic." We shook hands and then, took off.

* * *

**10:15 Los Santos International Airport**

"Hey, nigga!" Lamar shouted as he beeped his horn.

"Alright man, nice talkin to ya." I waved at Niko and jogged over to Lamar and his jeep.

"Nice car man." I complimented.

"Yeah thanks nigga. Hey so we gonna go back to my place and then I'll show you around the town."

"Cool man, dude flyin across the country really makes a nigga tired."

"Yeah right! All you did is sat on ya lazy ass and maybe got up to take a shit."

"Anyway man, I got a friend I want you to meet. His name is Franklin Clinton."

"Oh, I heard of that nigga!"

"Really how?"

"I gotta friend back in Liberty his names Luis he said he gotta cousin out here that robs banks and shit."

"Yeah, he does. Ya see, we used to be cool. We were part of the Families and then he became friends with some retired white guy named Michael and a crazy pyscho named Trevor. Then he left the gang and started robbing banks and now he got friends in the FIB and shit. He even moved from the hood to Vinewood Hills, where the rich people live."

"Sound like that nigga doing good."

"No, he used to be doin good, now he rich and thinks he all big and shit. He's a jackass."

"Dude, calm down."

"Hey, I gotcha a gift since you moved out here." Lamar pulled out a small pistol.

"Thank man, but I won't need it." I pulled out my two pistols.

"Man, how in the hell did you sneak 2 pistols past airport security?"

"I ain't gotta tell you shit."

* * *

**12:30 Rockford Hills, Los Santos**

"Hey Franklin, what are you doin here?" Michael questioned as I walked up to him swimming.

"Hey, y'know my boy Lamar?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He got a friend that just moved in from Liberty City. He wanted me to meet 'em and I wanted to see if you could come, y'know if the dude turns out to be fraud."

"Yeah, sure man, just let me get changed." Michael jumped out of the water and walked over to a towel.

"What's his name?"

"His names Jerome."

"Funny, because I gotta friend that moved in from Liberty City too and he said he met a guy on the plane named Jerome."

"Alright, man let's get goin." We walked around the house and got into his black lexus as we drove out of his driveway.

* * *

**That's the first chapter! I know it may seem a little slow but next chapter is where a lot of things will take place. And I might have Trevor and Luis in this story, I'm still deciding.**


End file.
